


solangelo one shots

by marvelbowen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, I really suck at tagging, Jealousy, M/M, Make out mentions, One Shot, proofread what is proofread?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelbowen/pseuds/marvelbowen
Summary: I will be writing a series of one shots and ideas i get here, feel free to submit prompts too if you want1. 3 times Nico was jealous, 1 time he wasn’t
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, percabeth mentioned - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	solangelo one shots

**Author's Note:**

> Nico di Angelo is not a jealous person perse, but sadly he is not the most secure person neither, and being the boyfriend of the most handsome and friendly healer of all Camp Half Blood makes things harder for him sometimes

1\. 

"...And then... I hit him with the butt of my sword and he felt backwards so I could put the other edge of my sword on his throat and then it was it... the victory was mine" Nico said triumphant with his mouth full of PB&J sandwich that his boyfriend had prepared for the small picnic they decided to have next to Thalia's tree instead of having lunch in the dining pavilion 

"You sound a little bit surprised" Said Will nonchalant while eating an apple and handing another at Nico 

"Well you don't beat the son of Zeus at sword fighting everyday" He shrugged while taking the apple, since they started dating Will started to press Nico to eat healthier, Nico now did it without putting major objections, knowing Will always managed to get his way on that matter 

"I? don't... you? do..." Will pointed out with a proud smirk on his lips, one that Nico couldn't help but imitate a little bit more shyly 

"Not every time" Nico shrugged trying to hide the small blush behind his apple 

"Come on Nico, Jason haven't beaten you at sword fighting for a long while, now!" Will exclaimed making Nico laugh proudly and Will thanked himself mentally, making Nico laugh was not something anyone can manage to do and he took pride on that, also because that sound was one of his favorites in the whole world 

"Okay, okay... but what about you? How is your day going so far?" Nico asked to change the subject, but also genuinely curious about his boyfriend day 

"Is going good so far, nothing out of the normal has happened..." Will explained and they fell in silence to eat the last bits of their fruits but only for a second before he continued "The only thing is that Paolo Montes keeps getting himself injured and I have no idea how, poor dude has been in the infirmary at least 5 times this week"

"Paolo from Hebe cabin?" Nico asked a little bit startled 

"Yup" Will answered not noticing the small shift in his mood, too focused on his meal

Nico fell in silence, splaying with the bitten out core of his apple, he had the little suspicion that Paolo had a small crush on Will, and how not? there was nothing not to like about him, and that made Nico a little bit self-conscious sometimes. He knew he wasn't the first choice to run to when campers had a problem, and his apprehension of sun made him look like a gloomy emo boy, and Paolo was all the contrary, with tan skin and builded like a (pun intended) greek god, Nico couldn't help but feel a little bit of jealousy of having someone around his boyfriend so much, he could have dwelled on that longer but Will made him come back to earth when he brushed a few strings of his hair behind Nico's ear, he raised his eyes to be met with Will's piercing blue eyes just a few inches from him "It's... it's getting long" Nico stuttered about his hair, no matter how much time they were together, he still felt a huge wave of nervousness whenever Will decided to be too affectionate 

"Yes" Will said in a voice that came barely louder than a whisper "I like it"

"You.. you do?' Nico asked swallowing hard 

"Yes, very much" Will said leaning even closer, their noses where grazing and Nico swore he forgot how to breath in that moment "Like I like you, very much" He said before closing the space between them and placing his lips softly over Nico's. The latter was not a fan of public demonstration of affection, but he couldn't get to care much about that when he felt like going to the elysium and back a million times every time he kissed Will

And his insecurity about someone else? Long forgotten when Will proved him every moment that Nico meant for him, what he meant for Nico.

2.

"Are you sure you are not tired?" Nico asked a little bit concerned, Will has been doing double shifts at the infirmary for the past two days, since it was summer and the camp was packed with demigods getting wounded everyday 

"I'm good, don't worry, I wanna enjoy some time with our friends, I have tomorrow free, so, I'll get all the rest I need" Will said with his usual sunny attitude

"If you say so..." Nico sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to change his boyfriend's mind, and so they headed together to the amphitheater where the campers were having a kind of fair where the cabins were welcoming the new campers, Demeter cabin were proudly showing a great harvest of the camp's strawberries and different products made of them, Hephaestus cabin were showing off some craft made by them and giving rides on Festus, Apollo cabin was happily singing and playing different instruments (Will being not very good at it, had the afternoon off), the big three children joined to give some sword introduction to the new campers 

"Hey guys" Jason greeted the boys when they arrived to the place where they were supposed to give their classes 

"Hi, ready to kick some newbie's asses?" Percy asked super excited causing the others to laugh 

"You know these are little kids who have never handled a sword in their lives before, right?" Will raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest in a judging way 

"That was Nico just when he arrived and looked at him now" Percy said pointing at Nico with his sword who just smirked in a shy way proudly 

"Good point" Will said smiling at him 

"Are you gonna stay here or are you planning on do other things?" Nico asked at his boyfriend while picking out a training sword, his stygian iron sword was too intimidating to for training the newbies 

"Yes, I wanna see you... guys play" Will said nudging Nico, both had a slight blush on their cheeks, Percy and Jason shared a _they are adorable_ look

"But there are so many other things to do, I don't want you to get bored" Nico tried to convince him 

"I can try later, right know I..." 

"Will! I was looking for you!" Said Drew from Aphrodite cabin approaching them almost running 

"Hey Drew... what can I do for you?" Will said happily looking at the girl 

"Your hair is so perfect..." Drew said passing her hair through Will's golden locks "...for us to try new hairstyles, of course" She said with a very fake innocent smile

"Oh... I was planning on sticking here for a while and see the guys spar" Will said smiling apologetically 

"Oh but won't you prefer to do something bet..." She knew that she should pick her words really carefully, even her was very intimidated by Nico, plus bothering Nico also meant bothering his annoying over protective bros, and nobody wants the three most powerfull demigods on the dark side "I mean... it won't take long, you'll be back here and the guys will still doing combats" 

"I...I..." Will was stuttering 

"It's okay, she has a point we will take longer" Nico interrupted him softly, he didn't want to monopolize him and felt like he would bother Will if he kept him just looking at him all afternoon, but Will was looking at him unsure, he really wanted to spend his time with Nico, he knew they would take turns on fighting and wanted to be next to Nico on his breaks 

"Okay... but promise me we will be back soon?" Will asked Drew, he also was incapable of saying _no_ to someone asking for his help 

"Oh my god! You are the best!" The girl said lacing herself on Will's arm "I promise, you won't even get the chance to miss each other before you are back" And with that Nico watched them walk a few meters away to where another couple of Aphrodite children jumped over Will to stroke his hair and complimenting his looks in every possible way, Nico hated the weird knot forming on his stomach, he knew Will, and knew that he shouldn't worry about that, but no matter how hard he tried, seeing people all over his boyfriend was something he couldn't see to become a fan of

"Hey... you know he only has eyes for you, right?" Jason said bumping his shoulder with Nico's softly, he has managed to get to know Nico better and could read his mood shift for slightly it was 

"Hm... Oh yes, I know, don't worry... let's go fight" Nico said trying to hide his annoyance the best he could, he didn't want to drag anyone else's attention, he was happy that Percy was too busy paying attention to Annabeth that has arrived too to wish her boyfriend good luck.

And with that they started sparing, good thing, all new campers ended up super impressed by Nico's amazing sword skills, bad thing, Jason and Percy shouldn't have listened to Nico, because they should have worry more, everytime Nico got his frustration out on them and kicked their asses.

3.

"Nico!!! Hey come here!" Will called his boyfriend who was just getting out of his cabin, Nico went on his way about to give him a little peck when he realized Will was not alone 

"Hey... what's up?" Nico greeted with a small scowl on his face looking at the boy that was following Will, he was about their age, tall and builded like a dorito, Nico thought he looked similar to Jason, but the difference was that this guy was brunette and had brown eyes 

"I wanted to introduce you the new camper, Chiron asked me to show him around the camp" Will said and the boy stepped forward offering his hand to Nico 

"Nice to meet you, I am Lucas" The boy stepped back next to Will quickly after letting go Nico's hand

"I'm Nico" He barely said, not feeling very talkative to the boy 

"He's my boyfriend" Will said beaming, Nico felt his cheeks slightly blush, his stomach always flipping around when Will called him that way, even if he would never admit it out loud 

"Oh... I didn't know you have a boyfriend" Lucas said and Nico could swore he sounded disappointed 

"Well, now you know" Nico said rasing an eyebrow and crossing his hands over his chest with a small smirk, Will looked at him amused 

"Yes, I do" Lucas smiled, but Nico didn't feel like it was genuine "You are quite an unique couple I bet" 

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Nico asked serious, he saw how Lucas tried to lean closer on Will 

"Oh don't take it bad, sorry, I just say about the clothes, because you are all in black and Will is full in color" Lucas tried to excuse himself fast when he realized that Will had frown a little bit at him too "But I don't know you enough to form opinions on anything else, but I would love to get to know you better... guys" Lucas added the last work after a short pause, and placed his hand on Will's bicep, Nico wanted to take out his sword and chop that hand off his boyfriend’s

"He he, I would love that you get to know a lot of people better too, Lucas" Will said with a nervous laugh stepping a little bit back so that way Lucas' hand dropped from their contact point "But even then, I won't like anyone opining on me and my boyfriend's relationship" 

Nico smirked at seeing Will put the guy on his place "Oh yes, sorry you are super right" Lucas apologized quickly trying to change the subject "But shall we.. keep the tour? You told me about a strawbery field? sounds perfect for dates" Now it was clear that the boy was flirting with Will 

"Oh yes... is that way" Will pointed where the field was located "Can you go there, I'll catch up in a second, I'll say goodbye to Nico" 

"Sure, see you around Nico" Lucas said at Nico with a smile that didn't seem friendly, Nico knew he won’t like that guy, so he just nodded and glared as he was leaving 

"So... that was weird" Will said taking Nico's hand, he inmediately felt himself let a little bit of tension out under Will's touch 

"He likes you" Nico said plainly, with his aze still stuck at Lucas' back 

"We met barely an hour ago" Will said stepping closer to Nico and pulling his hand up and kissing his knuckles soflty "Don't be jealous, once he gets claimed he will be a problem for his new siblings" 

"I'm not jealous" Nico huffed, looking down at his feet, trying to avoid Will's gaze, he didn't want that Will think of him as an insecure and overprotective boyfriend 

"Yeah, sure" Will said not convinced pressing his body closer to Nico's, he felt his heart about to jump out of his chest by the closeness "You are pretty, Nico di Angelo... but a pretty bad liar too" Will giggled and that small sounds caused in Nico an amount of happiness he didn't know it was possible, he couldn't help but look up at Will, who was already looking at him with adoring eyes, he felt how he was leaning closer and for a moment he forgot that they were in public and someone could see them kissing, he could already felt the soft brush of Will's lips on his, but then a shout made them both jump apart 

"Will!!! Come on, I wanna taste the strawberries!" Lucas’ voice was coming from a few meters from them, Nico grunted annoyed and felt like summoning a few playful skeletons to give a proper welcome to the new camper 

"Hey... I'll be back and we can have movie night on your cabin tonight, okay?" Will said lifting Nico's chin slightly to make him look at him, Nico just nodded softly and pouted, Will wanted to combust at how adorable he looked and couldn't help himself but gave him a small peck before walking away to the strawberry field.

+1

Maybe Nico was jealous, so what? Everybody get jealous sometimes... right? Well, he wanted to think that, because he couldn't fight the weird knot on his stomach of thinking about his boyfriend spending the afternoon walking around the camp with another good looking boy. Is not like he was thinking that Will couldn't control himself or anything, he just didn't like it, and he hated that, because he knew jealousy was a toxic treat and he hated everytime he has felt that way. That's why he went to the lake, he has always found that place peaceful and helped him when he needed to collect his thoughts. Even when now everything he could think about was how he wanted to raise some skeletons to plast some strawberries in Lucas' perfect face. 

Just thinking about him infuriated Nico, he started to toss rocks at the lake, he said he wanted them to ricochet, but he honestly threw them with so much strength that they just splashed a lot and sunk, he was about to threw another when a big splash of water scared him, making him fall on his back

"Hey dude, why are you attacking the Naiads?" Percy said walking out of the water, completely dry and calm 

"What the fuck are you doing down there?" Nico asked shocked "And how long have you been there?" 

"About an hour, I was having a calm game of UNO with some Naiads when rocks started to rain" Percy shrugged like it was not a big deal, Nico had a lot of questions like, _how do you play UNO under water?_ but before he could ask Percy continued "Everything okay, little bro?" He asked sitting next to Nico 

"Yes, perfect" Nico said sourly 

"Oh yes, you sound just cheerful" Percy joked bumping into Nico's shoulder softly, but Nico didn't laugh, he kept looking down at his hands where he was fidgeting with a small rock "Come on, you can talk to me, I can't promise a good advide but, I can promise I'll listen" Nico did smiled at that a little bit, he wasn't one to trust the most on people, but Percy was the first person he talked to at camp, they survived two wars together, they both had walked throught tartarus and back, if he couldn't trust Percy, he couldn't trust in no one 

"There's this new guy, and I think he has a crush on Will" Nico said after letting out a loud sigh

"And it bothers you because?.." 

"Because I am jealous, and I hate that feeling, because I trust Will! Why would I ever get jealous?" Nico said and attempted to throw the rock again, but Percy stopped him 

"No need to hurt the Naiads and the fishes though" Percy said chuckling while taking the rock off Nico's hand "But, I get it, I get jealous too sometimes" 

Nico snapped his head to look at him, he was _Percy Jackson_ "But you and Annabeth are perfect together" Nico said too fast to think about it 

"I know that" Percy pointed at him smiling proudly "Yet, sometims I see some of her classmates at uni, and they are so smart, and doubts flood me, I don't like it neither, and I can't help them"

"So what do you do?" 

"I wait" Percy said smiling huge now looking at Nico "I wait to see her, and I just need one look at her eyes to dissipate all doubts. And it's not like she has ever given me any reason to doubt or to feel insecure, you know?" Percy asked retorical but Nico nodded vigorously, he felt the same about Will "I just feel too protective all the time, and with everything we’ve gone through and survived, I wish I could keep her far away from everyone and everything so nobody or nothing could ever hurt her, but I know I can’t... and if war has taught us anything is that you can’t tell what the future would bring, so just enjoy the times together the best you can” 

Nico looked astonished at him, but slowly turned into a fond smile “Since when are you wise?” 

“Hey!” Percy said fake offended, but they both burst in laughter after “What can I say? Spending so much time with Annabeth has rubbed something on me” He shrugged, they chuckled again and fell in a comfortable silence for a few minutes looking at the horizon over the lake 

“Thank you... for listening... and the advice” Nico said low not looking at him “You are not bad at advice after all”

“Thank you for telling me” Percy nudged Nico’s shoulder with his softly “I’m glad you trusted me, after you told me... what you told me, I was afraid we would be awkward and you would be avoiding me” 

“I kinda of did that at first, to be honest” Nico confessed stroke softly the back of his neck while smiling nervous “But when I told you I was really over, plus, I was starting to grow fonder of Will” Nico admitted shrugging, he felt the blush on his cheeks and looked down trying to hide it 

“That’s nice, you two are adorable and make a great couple” Percy poked him on the ribs softly making Nico grunt and roll his eyes, slapping Percy’s hand away “We would have never work” 

“I know” Nico agreed

“We would be too hot together” “We would have killed each other” Percy and Nico said each phrase respectively at the same time, they both stopped and looked at each other with open wide eyes 

“Holy hades! you think I’m hot?” Nico asked bursting in laughter 

“I thought you would compliment me too” Percy pouted, but a huge smile was threatening to pop up 

“I told you that you are not my type!” Nico exclaimed laughing, holding his stomach “But you said I’m hot, oh gods”

”I mean... shut up” Percy was now crossing his arms over his chest, like a small child making a scene 

“I would never shut up, the great Percy Jackson just said I’m hot” Nico now bumped on Percy’s shoulder “That’s something to put in your curriculum” 

“Shut up, di Angelo” Percy pushed him softly, now he was starting to laugh again 

“I’ll shut up if you say it again, come on” 

“Ugh, like you don’t know” Percy rolled his eyes “I mean, if you are into black and long hair, and mysterious personalities, and sarcastic humor, and guys that are great at sparring... I mean yes, you could say, you are hot” Percy said defeated, and Nico was about to tease him more and laugh but a shout drew their attention 

“Excuse you?” They both turned to see a very red Will Solace behind there “Are you really flirting with my boyfriend?” 

“Wha...? No, Will... I...”

”Look, you can be all Percy Jackson, two times hero of Olympus and everything, but he is MY boyfriend” He walked toward him and poked him in the chest “And yes he is hot, but he is MY hot boyfriend, I don’t go around complimenting your girlfriend and stuff” 

The two other boys were too surprised by the blonde’s attitude to say anything, seeing Will mad was something so weird and unusual, that they had no idea how to act “Will, no we were just...” Nico tried to say they were just joking 

Will raised a hand in front of Nico’s face to stop him for keep talking “You were just saying Percy goodbye, come on” He started walking 

“Where are we going?” Nico asked confused, not moving 

“To your cabin, you are going to make out with YOUR boyfriend, now!” Will said without stopping walking, Nico felt his face turned vivid red and he looked at Percy, who was still as a rock, looking as shocked at him, but it just took some seconds for Nico to react, he would not say no to that proposition 

“Okay, great” Nico said standing fast and ruffing Percy’s hair before following Will “Good talk Perce, see you around” 

“Sure, let the good guy get yelled while you go to get lucky with your boyfriend” Percy shouted at him teasingly, Nico turned quickly to flip him off without stopping, but he could see Percy was smiling widely at him, Nico also smiled realizing that yes, sometimes he got jealous, but so did Will, and at the end of the day, they would choose each other above everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> excuse if it’s a mess, i don’t proofread bc i’m a lazy ass and english is not my native language so grammar is just not perfect at all ! feel free to comment anything you think


End file.
